Information Dump-Daniel Bogden
by user MisterApologist http://bp2.blogger.com/_z0mKPqzPNCQ/Rf_HLMtF05I/AAAAAAAAADo/K0hnaKEPJKs/s1600-h/Prosecutors.jpg I've gone through most of the Justice Department documents with the help of TPM readers and have located the relevant sections on US Attorney Daniel Bogden. I'm having some trouble uploading the images from the PDF files but I will type out the most relevant sections and should have them up by the end of the day. This email from Paul McNulty... and then no email's in return? What did Kyle Sampson have to say to THIS?!?!?! > From: McNulty, Paul J Sent: Tuesday, December 05, 2006 9:44 AM To: Sampson, Kyle Subject: RE: US Atty Plan > > I'll talk to Johnny. I'm still a little skittish about Bogden. He has been with DOJ since 1990 and. at age 50. has never had a job outside of government. My guess is that he was hoping to ride this out well into '09 or beyond. I'll admit have not looked at his district's performance. Sorry to be raising this again/now; it was just on my mind last night and this morning. In section 2-5 page 23 there is a box explaining the specific reasons to fire Carol Lamb. One such example is crossed out with a single line from a pen: “Information Security Issues (improper transportation and disposal of computer media)” This claim that she improperly disposed of computer media was highlighted in the case of Lance Malone that I covered in the many topics below. Supposedly the electronic media contained records of political donations and financial assets that were later analyzed using the Patriot Act. Why was this section crossed out and why was it originally inserted? It is also highlighted on page 25 of this section that Senator Enisgn will be in charge of replacing Daniel Bogden... From one of the copied sections: "Resistant to at least one leadership priority (obscenity task force)" What is the obscenity task force??? These emails are from about a 3 hour time period, In order from earliest to latest. (I will have images up later) From: Goodling, Monica To : Moschella, William Full Doc has all. < US Attorney Leadership assessment writeup.doc From Moschella, William What does it mean that they did not support the obscenity prosecution in their district? Were the cases brought anyway without their support? From: Goodling, Monica Monday March 05, 2007 10:48 PM TO: Moschella, William; Elston Michael (ODAG) Subject: RE:DRAFT Elston—re NV and AZ --Do you know the facts from CRIM’s Obscenity task force regarding the details of what happened in those cases? If you will look at my research from my other posts you will notice that Daniel Bogden was "shocked" to hear that the AG thought he wasn't prosecuting obscenity and child pornography cases strong enough. There are charts of all the prosecutions and the numbers from 1995-2006 and the number of child pornography/abuse convictions are as follows..(will have pictures up later) http://bp2.blogger.com/_z0mKPqzPNCQ/Rf_HdMtF06I/AAAAAAAAADw/tJSnt_u9sB4/s1600-h/danielbogden.jpg 1995- 5, 1996- 7, 1997- 2, 1998-8, 1999- 6, 2000- 4, 2001- 9, September 4th 2001 Daniel Bogden is Nominated for US Attorney out of Las Vegas, 2002- 18, 2003- 22, 2004- 20, 2005- 24, 2006- 15 These numbers directly contradict the statements made by the AG saying "Daniel Bogden was not leading the way in Obscenity cases" There are still TONS of holes in these documents and missing e-mails and missing files. Not to mention all of the redacted sections. We still need to make sure these hearings this week uncover the half truths pouring out of the Attorney Generals office and the White House. Contact the members of the House Judiciary Committee and the Senate Judiciary Committee to ask for ALL of the documents regarding this case. We can't fully investigate it until we have the documents we need. ONLY TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL THE HEARINGS! Daniel Bogden's Unprecedented Use of the Patriot Act for a non-terrorism related case. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User MisterApologist Category: March 21, 2007 Category: Sheldon Adelson Opinions Category: Lance Malone Opinions Category: Daniel Bogden Opinions Category: Carol C Lam Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions Category: Opinion Opinions Category: News Opinions Category: Corruption Opinions Category: US Attorney Opinions Category: Alberto Gonzales Opinions Category: Karl Rove Opinions Category: Patriot Act Opinions Category: Las Vegas Opinions Category: Nevada Opinions Category: President Bush Opinions Category: Harriet Miers Opinions Category: Attorney General Opinions Category: Campaign Donations Opinions Category: Ethics Commission Opinions Category: Mark Corallo Opinions Category: G-Sting Opinions Category: California Opinions Category: Blog Opinions Category: Galardi Opinions Category: Chicago Tribune Opinions